Liquid crystal displays are most common flat panel displays, and thin film transistor liquid crystal displays (TFT-LCDs) are mainstream products of the liquid crystal displays. A display apparatus is an important component in a liquid crystal display, and is formed by disposing an array substrate and a color filter substrate opposite to each other in a cell-assembling process and providing a liquid crystal layer between the array substrate and the color filter substrate.
FIG. 1 is a schematic structure view of a color filter substrate. As shown in FIG. 1, the color filter includes a black matrix 10, and a red sub-pixel 11, a green sub-pixel 12 and a blue sub-pixel 13 arranged sequentially. Color sub-pixels are arranged on the color filter substrate in three primary color (i.e., red, green, and blue) manner, so that an image is displayed on the display apparatus.
However, the transmittance of red, green, and blue colors is relatively low, so the transmittance of each of the red sub-pixel 11, the green sub-pixel 12 and the blue sub-pixel 13 is below 30%, resulting in a low transmittance of the display apparatus as a whole.